


Liam Dunbar + Text Posts

by talkingbodhi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, text posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10 piece series of short drabbles based on texts posts from Tumblr that all relate to Liam Dunbar. This is all about the adorable pack puppy that is Liam Dunbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text Post 1

**Author's Note:**

> **So just some background to these: I reblogged a post on tumblr that was a "insert name here + tumblr text posts" which basically means it's texts posts that have been pulled off tumblr that relate to that person. So these are ones based off Liam Dunbar + text posts.
> 
> Anyway, I reblogged it and I thought what if I write a drabble based on each of the text posts? And then I thought Challenge accepted.
> 
> So the rules to my little challenge are I have to use the exact wording from the text post in the fic at some point and it has to relate to Liam Dunbar and whoever else was references in the picture. I really hope you enjoy these short lil things
> 
> Oh and if you don't like Scallison just read Allison as Kira. It only says her name twice so. Okay I'll shut up now.**
> 
> Text post: "boys who like kids are extremely adorable"
> 
> People that have to be Involved: Scott and Liam

Allison and Derek watched from a distance as both their mates talked to Liam. They could hear the conversation perfectly, they could make out the words with ease and yet, they just watched. They didn't listen, they just watched.

They watched as Scott and Stiles scolded Liam for his "small" slip up from his last full moon. It was something Derek would have usually done, but he decided to let the two friends handle it instead.

They watched as Stiles did most of the talking/scolding, doing so rapidly and with only a small amount of true anger.

They watched Scott give Stiles a look of disappointment when Liam looked at the floor in shame. Obviously the kid hadn't meant to do what he had done.

They watched the corners of Liam's mouth pull downward as he apologized to the two of them.

They watched Scott say something that was obviously meant to cheer up the pup. It was something he was good at, of course.

They watched the expressions on Liam's face change from an embarrassed, downcast to something like hope as Scott rested a hand on his shoulder.

They watched Stiles sigh, clearly he had not gotten out all he wanted to say.

They watched him send Scott a mock scowl before smiling a small smile at Liam. He said something else, something that made the three of them laugh, which in turn made Allison and Derek grin softly to themselves.

They watched Stiles probably warning Liam about the next full moon. Probably telling him that after his slip up this time they'd be chaining him the next time. Probably telling a joke about bondage after his otherwise serious comments.

They watched as Scott turned to glare at his best friend, probably mentally telling him that that was not what he should have said. But in the end, he probably didn't care because it made Liam laugh.

They watched Scott ruffle Liam's hair and throw an arm around his shoulders.

They watched Stiles press a teasing kiss the pup's temple, making the younger gently push him away.

They watched the three of them walk away, laughing, probably at something Liam had said, an offhand comment probably.

Finally, they looked at each other briefly before turning to gaze at the spot their boyfriends had just occupied. The comfortable silence between them was broken by Derek, who said with a sigh, "Boys who like kids are extremely adorable."

Allison laughed, surprised that Derek would even think something like that, let alone say it out loud. She looked at him, she saw the loving smile on his face and said, "I couldn't agree more."


	2. Text Post 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text post: i cant wait to get a boyfriend. im all prepared. i punched some holes in the lid of this jar and I put some grass and a twig in it.
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I swear I don't mean to make Malia seem stupid in this. Maybe naive but never stupid. I love her a lot. This also wont be about anyone capturing liam like in the picture sorry**

"Hey, Liam?" Malia asked, stepping into this room and sitting in front of him on his bed.

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking up, but continuing to work on the many pieces of paper that he had strategically placed in front of him.

"Would you mind answering something for me?"

"Um, I'm kinda trying to do my ho-"

"Great, thank you. Okay, so I'm having trouble with this guy-"

"Oh no." Liam said starting to look up at her.

"-He obviously goes to Beacon Hills-"

"Oh my god, no" he stared as she continued.

"-He's really cute, but I don't know how to talk to him besides walking up to him and just kissing him but that's not really talki-"

"So, you're asking me," he interrupted her ramblings, "how you can get a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I thought that would be obvious." She said, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Malia! Why would you ask me how to get a boyfriend?!" He almost shouted, tossing his pencil to the side, forgotten like his homework.

"Well, you're a boy." She deadpanned.

"I-I don't know how to get a boyfriend, Malia, I'm 15 and I'm almost sure I like girls."

She gave him a teasing smirk, "Almost?"

"Not the point!"

Malia sighed, "Fine, then will you answer my question?" She asked again.

"For the last time, Malia, I don't know. Please, please for the love of god, ask someone else." He pleaded her, now looking around him for his pencil. He was regretting throwing it.

"But- fine, who should I ask?"

"I don't know, maybe Lyd-" he was interrupted by Malia, who he was pretty sure wasn't even listening to him anymore.

"Oh, I know, I'll ask Derek! He seems like he knows about relationships and stuff."

Liam arched an eyebrow at her, "Um, Malia, I really don-"

"Thanks, Liam! I'll tell you how it goes later!" She said happily, cutting him off again and jumping off his bed. She smiled widely and jogged to the alphas room.

"Yeah, please do." He said with a sigh, now basically to himself. He shook his head and went back to work.

"Okay! I'm all set. I know exactly what to do." His work was cut off yet again by Malia, who came bounding into his room and hopping onto the bed. She got herself comfortable into her previous spot, but he hadn't noticed that she held something behind her back.

"Malia, seriously, I have a test to-" he replied, irritability scribbling down another piece of information when Malia interrupted him.

"I can't wait to have a boyfriend. I'm all prepared. I punched some holes in the lid of this jar and I put some grass and a twig in it."

"I - I don't even know what to say to that, how am I supposed to respond to something li- oh my god, you really did it." Liam interrupted himself when she pulled out an actual jar with actual grass and a twig in it. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, Derek told me it was like trying to catch fireflies and all this other advice about boys so I- He flat out lied to me about all of it, didn't he?"

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask our extremely protective father figure how to get a boyfriend."


	3. Text Post 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text post: I need a hug and six months of sleep.
> 
> People that need to be involved: Liam and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **heads up: this one is longer than the last two have been and it's also sadder so sorry in advance.**

"I'm fine, Stiles, I'm just... not very hungry. Promise," Liam said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Without another word he left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Stiles stood, genuinely surprised. The wolves were never not hungry.

"Uh, guys?" Stiles said, walking into the living room where everyone else was sat with a plate of food. "Has Liam talked to any of you about something bothering him?" He asked, sitting next to Scott on the couch with a questioning sort of confusion on his face.

Derek looked at his mate with confusion as did the rest of the pack, "No... Why what happened?"

"He just told me he wasn't hungry. And he called me Stiles." He added with a frown. Liam called him mom more than anyone in the pack. Well besides when they were at school. No one even breathed the word mom there.

Scott immediately looked at him with a shocked look, dropping his fork on the plate. Liam was always hungry.

Stiles nodded at his best friend as if he read his mind, "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"I'll go talk to him," Scott said, abandoning his food on the couch before jogging upstairs with a determined look. He couldn't believe that Liam, of all people, wasn't hungry.

"Liam?" Scott said upon reaching the younger's bedroom door. He contemplated just walking in, but if something was wrong he didn't want to just barge in. It seemed rude, so he waited for Liam to answer and invite him in. Scott leaned against the door frame. He could wait.

Liam was curled on his bed, forehead resting on his knees and arms hugging his legs. He heard Scott, but he didn't acknowledge him. Not yet, he needed a little bit more alone time.

Liam wanted to cry, he'd wanted to cry all week. He was so stressed out and he didn't even know why. It could have been school, it could have been his science class that he always dreaded going to that he had way too many quizzes in. It could have been lacrosse, it could have been being a werewolf and having to train like one. It could have been all the anger that he kept trapped inside of his little body.

It really could have been any of those things and more, but it didn't know which one and frankly he didn't care. He just wanted the stress to go away.

Liam mumbled softly, "You can come in," when he realized he had forgotten about Scott still standing at his door. As he said it, Scott walked in and gently closed the door. He turned to Liam and raised his eyebrows and lifted his arms in an 'What the hell, dude' gesture.

Liam lifted his head from its hiding place, "I already told Stiles. I'm just not hungry."

"No. That's not what this is about. You're always hungry, Liam, I know you." Scott responded, moving to sit in front of the boy.

"Scott, I'm fine. Go back downstairs and eat. You're always hungry too."

"You make some good points," Scott said teasingly. He smiled at Liam, hoping to ease his nerves. He could easily hear Liam's heartbeat and it is weirdly irregular. "Come on, Liam, I know you have something on your mind."

Liam's arms moved from around his legs to crossed on top of his knees. He rested his cheek against his arm, not looking at the alpha. He sighed, his eyes squeezing tightly for a second, before he said, "I-I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so stressed out, I-I have been all week and I can't figure out why and it's making me mad. The headache won't stop." He lifted his head to look desperately at the older boy.

Scott didn't say anything he just nodded in understanding. He had been there when he was getting horrible grades and was in danger of being held back. He remembered that headache. Scott waited for Liam to continue, setting a hand on his shoulder hoping it'd be a comfort.

Liam leaned into the subtle touch. The small amount of weight from his hand seemed to life so much more off his back. It made him realize that he had been completely alone in his stressful week. He had barely talked to the pack, let alone let them touch him. Liam needed that physical aspect of their family. He leaned his head down once more and rubbed his forehead on his arms.

"Liam?" Scott questioned, wondering if he'd lost the boy, "Do you need something? Anything that might help?"

Liam huffed a laugh, but it was mixed with tears and it felt more like like a soft sob to him. He looked up at Scott with red rimmed eyes, "I need a hug and six months of sleep.

Scott smiled. His thumb made small, comforting circles on Liam's back which seemed to calm him. Scott pulled the beta close to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He was Liam's support right now and he acted like it.

He remembered Stiles doing something similar when Scott was at his tipping point and it meant so much to him at the time. Scott hoped it'd feel the same for Liam.


	4. Text Post 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text post: wtf- want to fight  
> dtf- down to fight  
> af- always fighting  
> iagtfts- I am going to fight the sun
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tbh this doesn't have a lot of liam in it
> 
> also Derbear: Derek in Stiles phone, Pack Dad: Derek in Liam's phone, Baby Wolf: Liam in Derek's phone**

** **

Stiles - { text to  **Derbear**  at 11:56am } Der if Liam texts you ignore it

 **Stiles**  - { text to  **Derbear**  at 11:58am } for your's, mine, Liam's and the pack's sake please gather the strength to ignore your baby wolf

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Stiles <3** at 12:01pm } he says it's urgent

 **Stiles**  - { text to  **Derbear**  at 12:02pm } IT'S NOT URGENT DEREK DO NOT ENGAGE

 **Stiles**  - { text to  **Derbear**  at 12:02pm } I REPEAT DO NOT ENGAGE

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Stiles <3 **at 12:03pm } calm down Stiles I'm gonna see what he wants he's texted me like 8 times

 **Stiles**  - { text to  **Derbear**  at 12:04pm } UGH okay fine fine whatever your funeral

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Baby Wolf**  at 12:05pm } okay Liam what is so important

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Baby Wolf**  at 12:05pm } and what do you mean by text speak

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Baby Wolf**  at 12:06pm } should I know what that is

 **Liam**  - { text to  **Pack Dad**  at 12:06pm } first of all yes your mate is Stiles you should definitely know

 **Liam**  - { text to  **Pack Dad**  at 12:07pm } but more importantly I found a new way to do text speak a better more werewolf-y way to do it

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Baby Wolf**  at 12:08pm } this isn't sounding urgent

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Stiles** ** <3** at 12:08pm } I regret this already

 **Liam**  - { text to  **Pack Dad**  at 12:10pm } okay well it is

 **Liam**  - { text to  **Pack Dad** at 12:11pm } wtf - want to fight  
dtf - down to fight   
af - always fighting  
iagtfts - I am going to fight the sun

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Baby Wolf**  at 12:13pm } ........

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Baby Wolf**  at 12:13pm } ...Liam I have no idea what any of that means

 **Liam**  - { text to  **Pack Dad**  at 12:14pm } It's a joke

 **Liam**  - { text to  **Pack Dad**  at 12:14pm } see wtf usually means what the fuck and af usually means as fuck and iagtfts usually means I ain't got time for this shit and dtf usually means down to fuck

 **Derek** \- { text to  **Baby Wolf** at 12:15pm } .......

 **Liam**  - { text to  **Pack Dad**  at 12:16pm } I regret texting you today

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Stiles** ** <3** at 12:19pm } I just gained a lot of knowledge that I didn't need or want

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Stiles** ** <3** at 12:19pm } why is he like that

 **Stiles**  - { text to  **Derbear**  at 12:19pm } BECAUSE DEREK HE IS A TEENAGER AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO ENGAGE THIS IS YOUR FAULT

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Stiles <3 **at 12:31pm } hey Stiles

 **Derek**  - { text to  **Stiles** ** <3** at 12:31pm } dtf ;)

 **Stiles**  - { text to  **Derbear**  at 12:32pm } DEREK I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CONDONE THAT CHILDS INAPPROPRIATE USE OF TEXT LANGUAGE I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU

 **Stiles**  - { text to  **Derbear**  at 12:33pm } but yes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **that turned into sterek sorry**


	5. Text Post 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Post: I think it's hilarious when people tell me I'm laid back because I've pretty much been screaming nonstop in my head since like fifth grade.
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry in advance for this. Its... I'm not really sure what to say about it, there's not really any way to summarize this.... Enjoy?**

Liam had been told by people that didn't know him that he's was a pretty laid back person. Anyone that knows him or had seen one of 'episodes' knows that he's the opposite. And if it wasn't an episode of anger, it was one out of fear or sadness.

So no, Liam was not a laid back person.

His most recent episode was one of anger after a night filled with nightmares. He didn't know where they came from, he had been good about keeping them at bay, but that night they kept his mind awake. To make matters worse, there was no lacrosse practice that day so he couldn't blow off steam during the training.

When the anger had gotten the best of him, he blew up on Stiles and Scott, on Derek, and on Malia, who looked ready to kill him after he screamed at her. Admittedly, that scared him more than the nightmares.

She could be really scary when she wanted to be.

Stiles had told - more like yelled at - him to knock off the dramatics and go calm down in a corner somewhere because he couldn't be around him at the moment. Liam had yelled at him that he wasn't a child, but Stiles ignored him, as did Scott and Malia. Derek just told him to do what Stiles said.

Liam could still feel screams, shouts of anger, and howls of rage inside of him. In all honesty, he was just tired, so tired and still scared of his nightmares. Scott usually comforted him after them, but he hadn't and the thought made Liam even angrier.

In the end, he actually had gone and sat facing a corner, but not as a discipline tactic. He had used it to calm himself down. He discovered silently facing a wall, breathing in and out had actually helped a lot. He would apologize to and thank Stiles later for this.

Liam could act laid back, but on the inside he's always got bad thoughts, always has screaming.

Another recent outburst, this time of outright fear happened before a serious fight against a powerful witch with a following that was no doubt stronger than their pack.

All day before the fight would actually start Liam was in agony. He was almost sure he had never been as dehydrated as he was that day due to all the tears he had shed. Almost every little thing that happened seemed to cause tears to prick behind his eyes. Every five minutes someone in the pack would ask if he was okay, if he needed a hug - okay that was just Scott, but he asked a lot - if he wanted to go home.

The questions hadn't stopped even when they were all in the place where they were supposed to meet for the fight. In fact, they had gotten more frequent.

His answers stayed the same.

"I'm fine,"  _I'm not fine, please help me._

"I don't want a hug, Scott,"  _All I want is a hug, especially from Scott._

"I don't need to go home, I'm okay,"  _please take me back._

He did eventually say all the things he wanted to, but not until he had burst into tears, sobbing and yelling at his pack. He told them in a fit of rage and fear that he was terrified, that he wasn't strong enough for this and that he would just hold them back, give them one more thing to worry about. He sobbed for what felt like way too long, pack members basically taking turns trying to calm him down.

Liam didn't entirely calm down until Stiles told him that he would be taking him home and then forced him into his jeep. And even then a few sobs still escaped his throat.

So when Kira tells him one day as an offhand comment, "You know, you seem really laid back right now, Liam," the beta had to laugh. And he laughed hard. Hard enough to attract the other members of the pack's attention.

When Scott asked him what was so funny, Liam took a moment to calm himself. He looked at the confused faces of the pack, and chuckled, "It's just, I think it's hilarious when people tell me I'm laid back because I've pretty much been screaming nonstop in my head since like fifth grade."

The boy laughs again, but the others don't seem amused, especially not Stiles, Scott and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **writing about the outbursts is kinda fun. I might expand on the second one cause just writing that much of it was fun haha
> 
> That is, if yall want that?? I mean I'll still probably write it but I like to know what you guys want to see in my stories too :)**


	6. Text Post 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Post: I would just like to publicly announce that I have no idea what I am doing
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this turned into something else entirely
> 
> Also this got real long compared to the others sorrrry**

Liam growled, feeling his eyes shift from their normal dull blue to bright yellow. He stared at the ground, refusing to show his alpha and the pack his pathetic lack of control.

He stole a glance at the others staring at him, panting and growling, trying to will himself to shift back and regain control. He watched them patiently wait for him to lift his head and get back to his training. He growled again, angry that Derek made them all come to watch him practice control. They could have easily done this alone.

"Get up, Liam," he heard Derek, but it was muffled in Liam's ears due to his own growling, "Come on, take back your control. I know you can do it."

"I cant!" Liam roared back, finally looking up at his alpha, his claws painfully digging into his hands. "I can't do it, Derek!"

Liam felt like he was backtracking instead of improving. He felt like all his training so far for control had been for nothing. He couldn't feel it getting easier, he didn't understand how the others did it so easily.

He watched them control their inner wolves so perfectly all the time, he only saw Scott's wolf when it was completely necessary, whereas his came out whenever he felt the slightest frustration. It could have been because of his I.E.D., but to him that was no excuse.

He growled loudly, the more frustrated he got, the more it turned into a roar. It stopped when he felt a presence directly in front of him. He looked up at the figure, he knew it was Derek before he saw his face and for some reason his anger grew.

He stood to his full height, which was only 5'5", so he was not very intimidating to anyone in the area. He glared hard up at Derek, but he didn't do anything else for fear of what Derek could do to him. He still had a little bit of control.

"Calm. Down." Derek said quietly but in a hard tone. He grabbed the younger boy's arms and pinned them down to insure he wouldn't take a hit, "You have ways to take back control, I've given you plenty, now put them to use."

Liam forced his eyes closed, forced his breathing/huffing to even out. He quietly repeated, "The sun," he let out a soft growl, "the moon and the truth," his breathing was still erratic, but it got better as he felt his eyes go back to normal and felt the absence of his claws in his palms, "the sun, the moon," his fangs retracted, so the last words were said clearly and quietly, "the truth."

Liam sighed, eyes still shut tight. He felt his legs give out, mentally thanking Derek for having held onto his arms. His head hung, facing the ground. He opened his eyes finally when he realized he was using Derek as support. He clumsily regained the use of his legs and as he did, pushed Derek's hands off of him.

His breathing was heavy but Liam managed to step away from Derek. As he did so, he looked at the worried, uninterested, disappointed faces of the rest of the pack. He was so annoyed and embarrassed that he had almost lost complete control in front of everyone. He slowly backed away from their training area, feeling everyone's eyes on him, making him feel nervous.

They were expecting him to say something after his little tantrum. He didn't want to, but he did, "I would like to publicly announce that I have no idea what I am doing."

With that he ran away from them and back into the house. He didn't go to his bedroom, or the kitchen, or the living room. Liam ran straight to Stiles and Derek's room and jumped onto their bed. He snuggled into Derek's spot and curled under the covers. He took a deep inhale of Derek's comforting scent, rubbing his face into the alpha's pillow. It felt ridiculous after he had just ran away from said alpha, but it was still so comforting to Liam.

He pulled the sheet over his head and when that wasn't enough protection from the outside world, he burrowed himself underneath the comforter too. Liam was covered in sweat and dirt and he was definitely getting it all over their bed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was exhausted and so was his body from the training. He sighed and tried to curl up more than he already was and he stayed like that for as long as he could without interruption.

All Liam wanted was to be left alone and to go to sleep. His wish was denied however when he felt someone climb on the bed and sit next to him. His body was curled into a ball underneath the covers so he assumed he just looked like a lump on the bed but he could tell the other person knew he was there.

"Go away," He said, muffled by the blankets.

"Not happening, sorry, kid." Liam heard in Derek's voice.

He whined, wishing it was anyone else, anyone else at all. He didn't want a lecture right now, he just wanted to lay in bed and not think about anything.

"Come on, Liam, I just want to talk," Derek said softly, hoping it'd coax him out of the blankets. Liam shook his head, though it was hard to tell under the layers on top of him. Derek smiled and put a hand on the lump of blankets that was his beta. The alpha pulled the comforter off Liam and chuckled at the whine that came with it.

Liam huddled farther down the bed, hoping to prevent being exposed, "I don't want to talk to you."

Derek sighed and leaned back against the headboard, he could sense the frustration and humiliation coming off the kid in waves. He really hadn't meant to be so hard on him, he just wanted him to learn to control the wolf. He knew how hard it was, he had gone through this before. Derek knew the frustration that came with it too.

Derek had never talked about the frustration with anyone. Hell, he didn't have anyone after the fire. Well, he had Laura, but he wouldn't have ever told her about his feelings. They just weren't like that. He couldn't tell Peter, because just no. Holding it in might have worked for Derek, but Liam wasn't like him, he had people he could talk, people he could ask for advice. He wanted Liam to talk to him about this and get the feelings out, but he wouldn't force them out of him. He would let Liam do that on his own.

"Derek? Why is it so hard?"

Derek sighed, he actually had asked that question when he was really young, "Because you're young."

"Everyone else is young too."

"But you're the youngest. You've only been a werewolf for a couple months now."

Liam scoffed, finally crawling out from under the sheet, "A couple months of training that have gotten me nowhere."

Derek frowned, "That's not true. Full moons have gotten better. We still have to chain you, but you've definitely improved a lot. No one can learn control after just a couple training sessions. It takes concentration, patience and a lot of work. Ask Scott. He went through the same thing you're going through."

Liam looked at the man, in surprise. No way True Alpha legendary werewolf Scott McCall had trouble like this. There was no way. His look of surprise turned into one of skepticism which Derek laughed at.

"I'm serious, even the great Scott McCall couldn't control it at first. I had to teach him just like I'm teaching you," he paused, remembering how he had 'trained' Scott. Looking back on it now, Derek didn't consider it training, "Okay, not just like. I'm going lighter on you than I did with Scott."

"Why...?"

"Because Scott was like an annoying little brother back then. I mean, he still kind of is, but he's definitely less annoying now." Liam laughed at that while Derek continued, "As for you, well, you're our little baby wolf. Stiles would hurt me if I hurt you."

"I don't know why you guys all insist I'm a baby," Liam mumbled but it went unnoticed by Derek, who continued his dad lecture.

"I'm telling you, kid, practice and patience is everything with things like this." Derek said and Liam just nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answers Derek gave him. Liam thought the alpha must have the ability to read minds because he seemed to catch on to Liam's small disappointment, "That's not all you're upset though."

"It's just..." Liam sighed, "it's annoying and upsetting to see everyone else be so strong, so smart, so brave, and I'm just..." he stopped, scared all his insecurities would pour out if he continued.

"So, you're just worried that you don't fit into our pack?" At Liam's nod, Derek sighed, almost sad he even had to have this talk, "Liam, you're one of the strongest betas I've ever seen for only have a couple months of training. You really are doing well," Derek told him honestly, "Yeah, you had a slip up today. It's not a big deal. It doesn't make you a lesser pack member, Liam. It doesn't make you less important."

Liam nodded, content with Derek's response. He looked down and said quietly, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, kid. But next time, can you just come to me and talk it out before you wolf out during training?"

Liam nodded, "Definitely." He did not want to go through this again.

"How old are you, by the way?" Derek asked a little while after their conversation as an offhand comment.

"Fifteen..." Liam said, suddenly feeling a lot smaller.

Derek groaned slightly, "Oh, god, I'm old," at that, Liam finally gave a small smile and Derek considered this a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I only reread this once so all the mistakes are my own**


	7. Text Post 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Post: what I want in life: snuggles. What I have in life: struggles.
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **okay I want everyone to know that I am super fricking proud of this. It's really long and I apologize for that but I feel like I can honestly say it's one of the best things I've ever written.
> 
> I really really really hope you enjoy it as much as I do**

"Scott, get up."

"Stiles, I'm kinda busy with thi-"

"Scott, we have to go."

"Come on, dude, we have to wo-"

"Oh my god, Scott, shut up and come on!" the human interrupted, quieting his friend, who he finally gotten the attention of. Stiles grabbed his hoodie and shakily shoved his phone in its pocket. He rushed out of his room, not knowing or caring if Scott was following him or not. The call he had just got from his dad gave him enough panic to make his running feel more like flailing. He ended up hitting his bedroom door and almost knocking himself to the floor.

Scott had reached out to catch him if he fell but Stiles recovered quickly enough and raced down the stairs of his house. He yanked the front door open and jogged to his jeep and clumsily climbed in. Scott was out of the house and into the jeep definitely faster - and with less running into things - than Stiles had gone. The second he was sat in the jeep, Stiles shifted the gear into reverse and quickly backed out of the driveway, fast enough to give himself and anyone watching them whiplash.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?!" Scott asked in a panic, gripping the seat belt he had just barely managed to get on with Stiles driving. "What's wrong with you?"

Stiles glanced at the werewolf with a worried expression. Scott saw a hint of fear in his eyes too which honestly, scared him. Stiles gripped the steering wheel tight, until his knuckles started to turn white. "I got a call from my dad."

Scott raised his eyebrows at his friend, usually Stiles only got mildly panicked when his dad called him during his shift. Right now he was in full on panic and Scott could smell his anxiety coming off him in waves. It made his nose crinkle a little by how strong it was.

"He said the station got a call about the death of two people. A married couple. That live on the same street as Liam. And in the same house," the more Stiles added onto his sentence the tighter his hands held the steering wheel. He almost missed a turn, momentarily forgetting where they were supposed to be going with all the other thoughts going through his mind.

Scott's eyes widened and it would have been funny under any other circumstance, but at the moment, all each boy could think about was the endless possible of what could have happened. Scott didn't press Stiles to talk more, he could sense what the other was thinking and he wouldn't make him say it out loud. He looked at the road ahead of them and remained quiet.

That's when Scott noticed Stiles wasn't driving to the police station. He had turned onto the street they took to Liam's house. Scott could already hear the faint sound of police sirens and ambulances. His own worry grew immensely as they neared the scene. His breathing was very erratic and uneven by the time they parked on the side of the road, not too far from the scene. Just close enough that Scott would be able to catch Liam's scent.

His eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't smell the beta anywhere in the area. He tried again to see if he hadn't just missed it. Scott's eyes widened again and he turned to Stiles, "Liam's not here," Scott said suddenly, making Stiles flinch and turn to stare at the other with a scowl.

"What do you mean, he's not here, he has to be here. Why wouldn't he be here? His parents just died, Scott, where else would he be?" Stiles rambled, his panic and concern for the beta growing with every word.

"Stiles," Scott said with a discouraged look appointed to his friend, "If your dad died, would you want to be at the scene? At your own house?"

Stiles sighed, he wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. Feeling frustrated and overwhelmed with worry, he quickly drove out of the neighborhood and waited for Scott to give him directions on where to go.

When Scott finally caught Liam's boyish scent he started shouting directions left and right. Stiles could barely keep up, but when he got on a very familiar road, he had to yell for Scott to stop with his rapid directions.

"I know where he is," Stiles said quietly, with a small sigh at the end. Liam had gone to the exact same place Stiles had gone to for comfort after his mom died. Scott's house.

Stiles drove way faster than the speed limit allowed him to until he pulled into Scott's driveway. He stopped the jeep, but neither of them got out. They worried what exactly they could be walking into. A wolfed out Liam with the blood of his parents dripping from his claws? A wolfed out Liam with his parents murderers blood? Honestly, the worst in both their opinions was a sobbing and broken down Liam. At least they could fight off the wolfed out beta.

Stiles sighed again and looked at Scott who was just staring at his own house. "He's gonna be okay, Scott," was all he could say as a comfort. Scott nodded but didn't take his eyes off the house.

When he finally did, it was to give Stiles a worried, anxious expression which Stiles returned easily. He couldn't be reassuring at the moment because he was feeling the same things as Scott. They both knew this would be something Liam would never be able to get past.

Stiles sighed and opened his door. He practically fell out of the jeep while Scott managed to hop out with some amount of grace. The two ran into the house filled with concern and hope that they'd find their beta there

"I don't smell blood. Well, not very strong blood anyway. And it's his own..." Scott told his friend as they followed Scott's nose. The werewolf didn't mention that the strongest smell was the saltiness of tears and the loudest sound was that of their sobbing beta.

Scott silently thanked any higher power that his mom was on a night shift that night. Especially when they ended up finding the boy in Scott's room, curled in a ball on the bed with Scott's blanket surrounding him. Like a little cocoon.

Stiles heart broke a little when he finally heard the heart wrenching, yet quiet, sobs coming from the boy. Liam's arms were tightly holding his legs to his body as he sobbed into the sleeves of his hoodie. Stiles could tell he had been crying for sometime because his sleeves were practically drenched in tears.

Stiles and Scott sent each other a look, one that resembled the look they gave each other when Scott had first kidnapped Liam. This time with a lot more worry though. They looked back at the boy, briefly wondered what they could possibly do in this situation.

At his next sob, much louder than the others, the two sprung into action.

At first, Liam hadn't noticed the two others in the room, all he could think about was his complete and utter despair. He sobbed until it hurt and then even more than that. He felt blood running down his legs from where his hands were gripping them. His claws had come out at some point in his crying, but that was the very least of his worries at the moment.

When he felt two other weights present on Scott's bed he could only curl in on himself tighter. The blood running down his leg accelerated rapidly, probably soaking into Scott's blankets. Just another thing to struggle with at the moment.

Liam lifted his head and looked at the two other teenagers, tears streaming down his face and snot no doubt dripping from his nose. He sobbed pathetically while Stiles and Scott rubbed his back and spoke words of comfort. He wanted to throw himself into their arms and stay there forever.

But he didn't. Instead he let Scott and Stiles painfully pull the claws from out of his legs. He watched through tears as Scott carried him to the bathroom, as he was sat on the counter and as Stiles cleaned up the blood that was still rushing down his legs. Liam winced when the warm washcloth made contact with the place his claws had been. He whined at Stiles who just shushed him and lessened the pressure he was putting on the wounds. They would heal, but Stiles knew it hurt.

Scott took care of the bloody sheets that Liam had been sitting on. He threw them in the washer while Stiles finished up on Liam's legs. Scott ran a hand down his face as he trudged back to the bathroom. He felt horrible seeing their beta like this. He just wanted to scoop him up and hold him until everything was okay again. He walked back in the bathroom and stood behind Stiles and watched him work his magic.

"Okay, kid, show me your hands," Stiles said to Liam after running the washcloth under the water again.

Liam raised his hands to Stiles, sans the claws. Stiles shakily grabbed each hand and washed the blood from his fingers, looking sadly at the crying boy. He sat the washcloth down on the counter and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

The tears finally subdued when Liam was pulled into a tight hug from Stiles, but they didn't stop. He felt like they'd never stop.

When the older boy reluctantly let go of Liam, he stayed close and used his thumb to wipe some tears from Liam's cheeks. Seeing the boy cry so much and with so much agony made his heart ache. Scott came up from behind Stiles with a warm washcloth that he handed to the human. It was a different one than the one he had used to wipe down his legs, thankfully. Stiles took it from him with a thanks and used it to wipe Liam's eyes and nose, holding the back of head with his other hand.

Liam couldn't even bring himself to push him away, instead he welcomed the childish treatment, trying to imagine it was his mom or step-dad doing it. He let out another sob, this time acompanied with a whine, when Stiles stopped to run the washcloth under the water. Stiles looked back at the boy and dropped the washcloth in the sink, rushing back to stand in front of Liam.

"S-S-St-til-es," Liam cried, looking at the other miserably. His arms hung at his side and he felt like he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Thankfully, Stiles grabbed hold of his arms and gave him the strength to continue, "Th-they-'re d-dea-ad, St-tiles," he let out a sob and Stiles shushed him, knowing that talking about it would only make it hurt more, "Wh-Why is my life like this, S-Stiles? Why is this all happening to me?"

"I-I can't answer that, Liam. There's no reason I can give you that could justify any of this and I'm so sorry for that," Stiles said softly, looking quickly over his shoulder at Scott, hoping he wasn't over in the corner blaming himself for all of this. Of course he was though. Self sacrificing bastard.

Liam sniffled, looking from Stiles to Scott and back again. The concern and care on their faces reminded him of his parents which made a new wave of tears start to flow. "I-I just- I c-can't just- Y-You know what I want in life? Snuggles. You know what I h-have in life? Struggles. So many struggles and all of them make me want to either break something, punch someone or cry my eyes out."

Stiles nodded at him sympathetically, he knew those struggles all too well, "I know, I know it hurts so bad, kiddo. I've been through this, I know how you feel, Liam. Well, I halfway know how you feel," Stiles rested a hand on Liam's shoulder and the other on his cheek, gently wiping away the tears that would never end. He pulled the boy's head down slightly so he could press a kiss to his forehead. "Now, are you gonna let Scotty take you back to bed or are you planning on sleeping on the bathroom counter?"

"I-I can st-stay here?" He asked with a small hiccup, directed at Scott this time. Scott didn't trust his voice not to crack if he spoke so he just nodded.

Liam let Scott carry him back to the bed, but he stayed clinging to the older boy when he was about to be set on the bed.

"Liam?" Scott asked, looking down at the boy in his arms worried what he had down.

Liam shook his head slightly and gripped Scott's arm. "Please stay with me."

Scott lowered Liam down in the middle of the bed and when Liam whined, he shushed him and climbed in with him. Scott pulled the blankets over himself and the younger, "We'll never leave you, Liam," Scott said in a hushed tone.

Stiles quickly changed into some of Scott's sweatpants before coming back into the bedroom and laying down on Liam's right side.

The betas eyes hurt from crying and his legs were sore from the now absent pressure of his claws. He still felt the pressure of tear behind his eyes, but he sighed in comfort when he felt the arms of his big brothers embracing him from both sides. He let out a small whine, cuddling into one of them, he didn't know or care which boy it was. He expected it was Stiles due to the much thinner frame. He rubbed at his sore and very damp eyes with one hand and felt a much stronger body behind him. Definitely Scott.

He held Scott's arm in between himself and Stiles, clinging to it like it was his only life support. Thought at the moment, it kind of was.

Liam yawned and held tightly to Scott's hand, never wanting to leave the arms embracing him. He was afraid they too would be ripped away from him just as harshly as his parents were that same night.

But the arms never left and neither did their quiet words of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **please please please comment with your thoughts, I'd love to know what you thought about this one :)**


	8. Text Post 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Post: don't ask me why I'm crying if you see me tearing up because there is a 350% guarantee that I will actually start crying really really hard.
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I love Lydia a lot okay I needed her in at least one of these. So have some little brother/big sister bonding stuff.
> 
> Please enjoy this cause I love it v much. I'm pretty proud of it, it I'm being honest.**

"Lydia, oh my god, it's just one day. Please for the love of god, just take him."

"I'm not his mother, Stiles," Lydia responded nonchalantly with a patient yet slightly annoyed smile, as she applied mascara.

Stiles threw his hands up and ran one over his face, the other finding his hip, preparing himself for an argument, something he hated to do with Lydia of all people. His hand found his mouth and he began to chew on the hangnail on his thumb. A habit he couldn't seem to break. He shook his head a little and looked at the redhead, the hand on his face coming down to rest on his other hip, "Yeah, I know, because his died two freaking weeks ago."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she twisted the mascara applicator shut. Of course she knew about his parents. Everyone in the pack did. It's just, no one talked about it around Liam. She turned in her chair to look at her flustered and annoyed friend, "I was referring to you, _mom._ " She said, putting emphasis on the nickname the pack had given him.

Stiles sighed and scratched his forehead, trying to keep his cool. He said with the most even tone he could manage at the moment, "I'm busy. Scott's busy, Allison's busy, Derek is busy. Everyone else is busy, Lydia, except you. So please, just help the kid out a little. And more importantly me. That would help me out a lot," he said yet she still hesitated, "Come on, Lyds, one day of little brother/big sister bonding time won't kill you."

"No," she sighed, "I guess it won't."

Stiles silently thanked god he'd gotten to her, "Yes, thank you, Lydia. Okay, he needs clothes, I know for a fact you can help with that. He needs a backpack and all that other basic school stuff."

"I don't see why you guys can't just give him your old stuff," Lydia said, standing up and turning to him with an eye roll. Stiles hated that eye roll.

He gave a glare, not really wanting to be rude to her, but it's like she didn't understand. She was smart, how could she not understand? "Lydia, do you not get the situation this kid is in? Both his parents just died in the same night within the same hour. His house, all of his stuff, every memory about his life feels like it's been poisoned to him," As Stiles explained the situation he could see sympathy building in her eyes. He knew she was smart, "Liam needs new things, Lyds. He doesn't need old hand me downs from us."

"It's just school supplies, Stiles..." Lydia said, though she knew exactly where he was he was going with this. Of course, they weren't _just_ school supplies.

Stiles stared at her as he continued, "He needs new things that might not seem like much to us, but to him, they're what he's gonna build his new life on. You know, the new life were helping him build?"

Lydia crossed her arms and sighed, "Is he at Mason's right now?"

Stiles grinned, victorious. He did a fist pump sort of thing with his arm smiling at her. He took a step towards her, closing the gap between the two. He grabbed her upper arms and pressed a big kiss to her cheek. "Have I ever mentioned you're my favorite?"

"You don't have to mention it, we all just know."

"Oh, this is great. I love you so much right now. Okay, he's waiting for me to pick him up at Mason's right now so you should hurry. I'll text him and tell him there's been a change of plans," Stiles pulled out his phone and sent Liam a text while Lydia rolled her eyes.

She walked around Stiles, grabbing her car keys off the dresser and walked out of the room, obviously expecting Stiles to follow. She turned around sharply when they reached the front door, him almost running straight into her. She stared at him for a second before saying, "You owe me. One shopping trip, just the two of us and Derek's credit card."

Stiles nodded with enthusiasm, he could definitely make that sacrifice as long as she would do this for him. He'd definitely have to do some convincing on Derek's side, but he was good at convincing. Especially when he could freely use his mouth and hands.

He smiled at her as Lydia walked out of the house, trudging - she would deny it, but that's exactly what it seemed like to Stiles - to her car. She gave Stiles one last 'I can't believe you're making me do this' look before opening the driver's side door and driving off to Mason's house.

Liam had just spent the night at his best friend's house after two weeks of completely ignoring him. After his parents he'd distanced himself from basically everyone, but when he got a text from Mason asking if they were even friends anymore, Liam knew it was time to revive their hangout times. He had agreed to spending the weekend with him and the first day there he'd let one or two tears slip when he explained to Mason why he'd been avoiding him. This was followed with a lot of video games which was actually very helpful to Liam. It had taken his mind off everything and he could finally relax. Well relaxing for them, which was a lot of yelling at the tv or each other. It was all in good fun though.

Now he was stood on Mason's front porch, expecting Stiles to pick him up. He checked his phone every couple seconds, waiting for a text from Stiles and after not seeing a message he'd check the street in front of the house. After a few minutes, he sighed and dropped his bag of clothes on the wood floor.

He stood for another five minutes, just waiting before finally getting a text from the human himself saying there was a change of plans. Liam was confused, was he not going home? Was he staying another night? Were they not planning on taking him back at all? He didn't know why his mind immediately went to that but he actually began to worry about that possibility.

He stood on Mason's porch, staring at his phone with confusion. He didn't know what to expect to happen. What ever it was that he thought, it was definitely not Lydia's Honda to drive up and park in front of the house. Liam couldn't help but just stare at her through the window, unmoving and now more confused than before.

He stood, staring at the small car for what felt like forever until he heard a high voice calling his name. Liam jerked his attention to the red head, not exactly knowing what to do until she called him again, this time with a little more irritation. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his bag off the ground. He walked quickly to Lydia's car, hoping she wasn't too annoyed with him.

When he sat in the passengers side and buckled himself in, Lydia took his bag from his hands and put it in her backseat which was surprisingly messy. He expected her to have a very tidy... well everything, really.

He thanked her quietly and she drove forward, not as fast as Stiles and not as erratic as Malia. Just at the rate someone should, which Liam appreciated. Liam looked at her, still confused over what had just happened, "So, uh... I thought Stiles was picking me up." He said, staring down at his hands and awkwardly playing with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Well, he was supposed to. He came to my house and guilt tripped me into taking you school shopping." Lydia told him, glancing at him with an apologetic smile.

Liam looked over at her with a frown, "I have stuff for school. It's at my house."

Lydia shook her head, suddenly feeling protective. "No, you're not using those old things. We're getting you new things," her hands gripped the steering wheel just a bit too tight. Liam wouldn't be using things that made him remember sad times, not on her watch. She didn't like when her pack mates were sad. She might not be a wolf, but her connection with the wolves was just as strong. Which meant she could feel their sadness, their worry, their guilt. Lydia released her tight hold on the wheel when she realized she was being ridiculous. It was just school supplies, she told herself, they aren't a big deal.

Lydia knew Liam didn't know of the double meaning that the supplies had so she didn't talk about it anymore. Instead she asked if he was looking forward to sophomore year and they talked until neither had anything else left to say. Thankfully, that happened just as they pulled into the parking lot at the mall.

Lydia parked close to the front of the lot and reached behind Liam's seat to grab her purse. She took the lipstick from inside and fixed hers before turning to Liam, "Okay, Stiles told me you need a backpack and the other basic, boring stuff. We can get that all at the Target across the street. More importantly," she added as they climbed out of the car, "you need clothes." Lydia said, already walking to the first store.

Liam caught up with the girl, walking a little behind her so she could guide him to where she felt they needed to go, "Wait, what's wrong with my clothes?"

She turned her head, just looking over her shoulder at the clothes he had on then; one of Stiles old hoodies, which was way too big on him, jeans and old converse shoes. She almost scoffed and shook her head, "Oh, sweetie, just trust me."

He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets defensively, "I'm still gonna wear the hoodie," he mumbled, walking into the mall behind her.

They ended up going to a countless number of stores, each time coming out with at least one bag on both their arms. Lydia had a few bags full of her own clothes too and when Liam realized they were not only buying clothes for him he asked her about it. She turned to him with a innocent face that held no regrets, "What? I'm going back to school, too."

Liam had rolled his eyes and just followed her into the next store. A thought came to his mind as he watched Lydia look through clothes, showing him something and smiling every once in awhile. She acted a lot like how his mom used to when she would take him shopping. He remembered what it felt like when she would pick out something that he didn't like but would probably look good on him and she'd get excited and want him to get it. Just like Lydia was doing right now.

He didn't see Lydia as a mom, obviously, but the similarities between her and his mom made his chest hurt. Lydia kept smiling at him like his mom used to and he kept feeling like he had to smile back. He felt the unmistakable pressure of tears behind his eyes, fearing they would fall if he thought more about this. But he couldn't bring himself to stop the thoughts, especially when Lydia turned to him with an excited "How about this?" While holding up a shirt, showing him the front.

He gave her a nod and a shaky, high pitched, "Yeah, i-it's good, I l-like it."

Lydia lowered the shirt, her smile fading and her expression turning into a look of suspicion and worry, "What's wrong?"

"What're you talking about? I'm f-fine," Liam said with a small break in his voice. He cleared his throat, hoping to appear normal. He looked down at his sleeves, nervously playing with them to not meet her eyes. His voice was still in a higher pitch than usual. Something that always happened when he lied to people he cared about. Or lied in general.

"Liam, you have to know by now that I always know when people are lying. Even without a wolf sense," she told him, hanging the shirt back on the rack. Lydia grabbed his bicep and pulled him to a bench in the store that seemed sort of hidden. She could see the tears forming in his eyes and figured if he were to have a breakdown in a store they could at least be a little private about it. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

That question is what made the tears spill, it made him realize he really couldn't hide anything from his pac- from his family. He kept a lot contained, but it didn't stop them from seeing it on his face and in his body language and in his speech. Liam wiped the tears from his from his eyes with the hoodie sleeve that he held with both hands. He couldn't believe he was having a breakdown in a clothing store, over Lydia - over school shopping! Of all things.

Liam felt a hand on his shoulder and a look of sympathy as he looked up at the girl. He felt himself being pulled into a hug which he returned gratefully, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as hers went around his shoulders. He sniffled as he rested his forehead on her shoulder and cried. He was grateful he was a silent crier otherwise he would have a lot of awkward and very public situations.

Lydia didn't know why he was crying, he'd never answered her question, but she didn't care. She just knew she had to be there for him at the moment. She could tell it was about his parents, it was obvious and she knew he probably didn't want to talk about it. Instead of pushing, she just held him, resting her chin on his shoulder and calm rubbing his back. She didn't say a word as he cried besides the occasional 'it's okay' which he actually appreciated.

After a couple minutes of her just holding him, he calmed down and gathered enough strength to lean back and out of her embrace. He wiped at his eyes and looked at her worried face. He blushed, as if his face didn't already feel like it was on fire, "Thank you," he said in a very small voice, but she caught it and gave him a smile, rubbing his shoulder.

He let out a small half-chuckle, as he continued to dry his face, "Don't ask me why I'm crying if you see me tearing up because there is a 350% guarantee that I will actually start crying really really hard."

Lydia laughed, but it didn't ease her worry very much. She was happy that he was able to joke, but it was a sad joke. "I'll make a note of that. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's just... the school shopping, the way you're acting about it reminded me of my mom," he explained with a sniffle, "And it made me realize I'm never gonna get to do this with her again," the words caught in his throat, breaking off his last word.

Lydia's felt like her heart momentarily stopped pumping blood through her veins with his words. She didn't realize what emotional strain she had been causing him, but she felt horrible about it. She gave him a horrified, guilty, apologetic look, but couldn't bring herself to speak. He did it for her.

"It's okay, Lydia. I'm having fun. Or I was until I realized that. But besides that part, I'm having fun spending time with you," he admitted, shyly smiling up at her.

Lydia returned his smile, but the guilt inside her made it hurt. She was only reassured when he hugged her again.

"Thank you for taking me school shopping, Lydia." He said quietly in her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder. She lifted her forehead from his shoulder and switched it for her chin. She sniffled a little, some of his own sadness being transferred to her.

"Well, we-we st-still have some left to go," she said with a small stutter. "A-And Liam, if you ever just need a hug or to talk to someone," she said softly in his ear, "My bedroom is right across the hall. And you know where my house is," she said with a small laugh. He nodded, nuzzling the side of his head against hers, something the pack did to each other out of affection.

She lifted her head slightly to kiss his cheek, smiling smugly when she saw the blush that grew there. She pulled away from him and stood up, smoothing out the new wrinkles in her skirt. Lydia turned to the boy and offered him a hand. "Shall we?"

Liam smiled and wiped the remnants of tears from his face with his sleeve. He grinned up at her and took her hand, standing up beside her, ready to be dragged around to another five stores. If it meant they could keep hanging out like this, he'd let her drag him to the office supply store. Which was actually probably where they'd be heading at so point.

He took a breath and turned to her, "Can we go to another clothes store?"

She smiled excitedly at him and squeezed his hand, "Oh, Liam. That's a question I'll never say no to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **comments are always appreciated :) love you all for just taking the time to read it though**


	9. Text Post 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Post: do people miss me I can't imagine myself as a person others think about.
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had orginally planned for this one to be happy but apparently my mind craves angst. Sorry in advance for how choppy/fast paced this one may seem I just wrote it all tonight within a couple hours
> 
> ALSO IM VERY VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, THAT WAS MY BAD AND I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE THE WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE AS LONG

 

Liam sighed as he sat alone on the roof of the Beacon High library, brooding to himself. His legs bent out in front of him and his elbows rested on his knees, he stared up at the sky, at the endless amount of stars up there.

 

He saw a couple shooting stars every once in awhile and even wished on a few. He didn't know if it was allowed, but he wished for different things for each one that shot across the sky.

 

He used the biggest one he saw, one so long he assumed that it  _must_  have touched their atmosphere, to wish for his parents back.

 

He wished on another that he could go back in time and stop the monster - chimera, he reminded himself, feeling a sting of pain shoot through his heart when he remembered Hayden - from killing his parents.

 

He actually wished on another that he had been strong enough to actually kill Scott and gain his alpha powers to save Hayden, but he instantly changed his mind, immediately erasing the very thought from his subconscious.

 

In a way to maybe reverse the one, he wished that he had never even tried to kill his alpha. His alpha who always tried to protect him, even while he could barely get a breath in without his inhaler, even when he barely had the strength to fight off a human, let alone another werewolf.

 

Liam sighed, trying to shake all thoughts of wishes and killing and murder and betrayal from his mind with a chug from a bottle of whiskey that he honestly couldn't remember where he got. He knew he couldn't get drunk, but the burn in his throat felt good. Like he was punishing himself.

 

He began to wonder suddenly why no one had come looking for him. He'd been gone for awhile now, did anyone even care?

 

O _f course not, you're worthless, people don't care. Look at all the mistakes you've made,_  a nagging voice in the back of head told him.

 

He took another swig before asking out loud, to no one but the harsh wind biting at his face and arms, "Do people miss me? I can't imagine myself as a person others think about."

 

He jumped a foot in the air when he heard a voice answer him softly, "Of course people miss you."

 

He recognized the voice as Scott and for a second he had to convince himself that he wasn't just imagining the older boy. Liam couldn't bring himself to look at his alpha, instead staring at the glass bottle he held in between his outstretched legs.

 

"I think about you. Been doing it a lot lately actually," Scott continued, his voice cutting through the sound of the wind that Liam had grown accustomed to within the lonely hours up on the roof. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous to be up here with you right now," Scott joked with a small chuckle but there wasn't any humor in it. In fact, Liam felt a pang in his heart at the memory.

 

He didn't jump when Scott sat next to him, cross legged, his knee bumping against Liam's shin. Liam couldn't bring himself to talk, so he let Scott continue.

 

"You know, I think I would have done the same thing. If Hayden had been Allison, I-I would have gone ballistic, probably would have been worse than you," Scott kept his tone light, even though his words were hard.

 

Liam snorted at this, pausing his picking at the label on he bottle he held to look over at Scott, "Good saint, True Alpha, prec _ious cinnamon,_  Scott McCall going ballistic over anything, I find that hard to believe."

 

"You should have seen me when I was just Scott McCall. I was  _trainwreck_. I had just the worst asthma, but I insisted on playing lacrosse even though Stiles and I spent every game on the bench. Jackson and Lydia were so much farther up than us on social status we might as well had been the dirt on Stiles' jeep. They wouldn't talk to us unless it was to make fun of us," Scott said, chuckling slightly, staring up at the sky, recalling the days before he got bitten, "God, we were such losers."

 

"Now that, I can believe," Liam said, glancing at him with a weak smile.

 

Scott turned to give him a look, not one of disdain or annoyance, but an actual smile because Liam was _smiling back_. It was a small smile, but it was a nice one and it filled Scott's heart with a warmth he didn't think would be there again.

 

They were talking like they had before the chimeras and Dread Doctors destroyed them. They were joking and teasing and Scott couldn't help but think about how much we missed this. He chuckled and looked back at the sky, "You're a brat," it was something Stiles would say, but it seemed fitting at the moment.

 

"Before all this, Liam, before all this shit happened to all of us, Stiles and me were best friends, brothers, closer than close. Probably too close sometimes since Jackson always teased us about dating each other. One time we even kind of just went along with it as a joke, that was 8th grade and it was awesome. But we didn't know about anything to do with feelings, especially the ones we eventually got for each other just a couple months ago. Back then I had no idea I was even interested in guys too so it was nothing but a joke to me back then. Isn't so much of a joke now, I guess." Scott wasn't exactly sure at the moment if he was telling Liam this or is he was just having having a good time getting lost in his memories. He couldn't help but wonder for a second how his and Stiles relationship would survive the strain Theo put on it. He shook the thought away quickly, remembering he was supposed to be recalling happy times.

 

He sighed almost dreamily, and continued, "We were shitty lacrosse players, Jackson bullied us on an almost daily basis. I had asthma, I did get any pretty girls. Not like Kira or Allison. In all honesty, it was horrible. But if I could go back... I would have never gone into the woods with Stiles that night he told me about the dead body. I would have told him I was busy and I would have walked back in my house."

 

Liam cocked his head at Scott, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn't help but be curious as to why he'd want to go back to such a shitty time.

 

"Look what I've dragged you into, Liam. Look at what you're doing right now on a Friday night. You're 16! You're supposed to be hanging out with your best friend, playing videos or even following in my footsteps and going looking for a random dead body in the woods. You should be able to get drunk and party like a normal immature teenager," Scott sighed, looking at the kid with a mixture of emotions in his brown eyes. Regret, small specks of anger,  _guilt_  above all. "Instead you're up on a freezing roof with your alpha, possibly the worst one ever, basically a really bad brother or really, really bad  _dad_ , chugging a bottle of whiskey, that I know from experience won't do a single thing to you."

 

Liam stayed silent, not knowing what to say in this situation. He could lie, say it's okay, that he's okay, but really? Everything including him was so far from okay they weren't even on the spectrum anymore. He could comfort, say he's not the worst alpha, but that he's definitely the worst beta, but he knew Scott would never accept that. Scott was the comforter, not the comfortee in their relationship dynamic and Liam wasn't willing to mess that up. He could tell him it's not his fault that he got bitten, or that he bit Liam, but Scott doesn't want that either. He knew Scott doesn't really want him to respond with anything.

 

Instead of lying or comfort or reassurance, Liam cleared his throat a little and looked at Scott, saying with small smirk, "From experience?"

 

Scott gave his shoulder a shove and Liam laughed lightly.

 

They sat in silence for awhile longer, just staring up at the stars, feeling somewhat peaceful and even a little relaxed for the first time in weeks. Every couple minutes one would take a swig from the bottle, both knowing damn well the only thing they could get out of it was a sour taste in their mouth and a slight sting in their throat.

 

Scott broke the little routine to glance over at his beta with a sad, sympathetic expression, "Hey, Liam... I am sorry. I know how it feels as much as anyone." _To have your first true love stop breathing in your arms, to have the last words on their lips be spoken and only meant for you, to witness the light of your life die, to feel submerged in the darkness that comes afterwards._

 

Liam's fingers twitched around the glass. He nodded, showing that he was listening. He couldn't find it in him to respond just yet, feeling like he could start crying any minute. He wished to god he could forgive Scott for not saving Hayden like he promised to do all along, but he couldn't, not yet.

 

But he could apologize for his own mistakes. He kept his gaze downcast, away from Scott's sympathy, "I'm sorry too. I was just... so scared."

 

Scott nodded in understanding, clapping a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and letting it linger there before he moved it so it was around both shoulders. He pulled his closer too him just slightly so their temples rested against each other. They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night, both knowing they had a lot between the two of them that only time and patience and a whole lot of listening would solve.

 

Neither boy had fully explained their apologies, neither willing to string together the full sentence. Neither really sure that they could, but both knew exactly what the other meant.


	10. Text Post 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Post: You think you're real cute, don't you? Real fucking cute, right? I think so too.
> 
> People that have to be involved: Liam and Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say but this is the last liam + text post fic (sorry it took so long to get here) BUT BUT BUT if anybody wants to request a continuation, or another fic based on one of these you can definitely go right ahead and do that, I am always a slut for prompts :)

 

"Stiles."

"Not now, Liam, we're trying to finish this."

_"Stiles."_

"Liam, _not now._ "

"But Stiles-"

"Liam, I'm sorry, but I can't help you right now. This is more important."

Liam gave up his hounding at Stiles last denial and slumped back in the passenger side of the jeep with a huff. He glared at nothing in particular, now thoroughly annoyed at the human. He had been sitting in the other's jeep for over an hour while Stiles talked to Scott and Derek about something they refused to include Liam in.

Stiles had agreed - more like insisted - to help Liam with chemistry tonight because Liam was currently getting a D- in the class. Although Stiles wouldn't have known about that if he hadn't of seen the In Danger of Failing letter that Liam had tried so hard to hide from both his real parents and his pack parents.

So far only his pack parents had seen it so Liam considered that a victory.

He told Stiles it wasn't necessary for him to tutor him, that he would get the grade up but Stiles didn't believe him and told him they'd be studying all Friday night.

Unfortunately, for Liam, Stiles had pack business to take care of that night also. So when Stiles got a call from Scott, barely 40 minutes into their studying session, Stiles had to leave to go discuss the problem with Derek and Scott. And being the curious little idiot Liam is, he had insisted on going with him.

And that's how Liam ended up frustrated, tired and alone in Stiles jeep, late on Friday night, desperately trying to tear the pack mom's attention to him. And more importantly, away from Scott and Derek so they could go home.

But Stiles wasn't listening to him.

Liam groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was so tired, but Stiles was busy and wouldn't take him home. He needed to work, but he didn't know how to do anything. He was frustrated and there was nothing he could do about it.

At this point, Liam was almost positive the older guys had forgotten about him.

He growled at the air in front of him. His frustration was starting to get to him as the time ticked by, having to listen to his alpha's all talking about something that he didn't care about at the moment. He was angry at Stiles since he was the one that made a big deal about his grade, and he wasn't even attempting to help him. His growl soon turned into a whine, his tired state of mind making his frustration feel like sadness. Stiles had forgotten about him and for some stupid, unknown to him, reason that made Liam want to yell. And maybe cry a little.

When Liam had had enough of just sitting in his frustration he whined again and leaned out the driver's side window. He got the attention of Scott and Derek, but not the human he actually needed. Liam sent them a pleading look and when Stiles turned to look at him with a sigh, he put on a pathetic - but sadly, not faked - pout, hoping to tug on his sympathy factor a little, "Stiles, I wanna go home..."

Usually Liam would go against his predetermined pack baby position and try to act more mature, but right now he was too annoyed and tired to care. He even threw in a childish eye rub during his request.

Stiles sighed at him, finally giving him his full attention instead of ignoring him for Scott and Derek. He nodded to Liam and quickly told the two that they'd continue their conversation later, while Liam mentally cheered. Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss, saying he'd meet him at home before getting in his car and driving off. Scott said his goodbye and rode off in the direction of his house on his motorbike.

Liam said bye to both of them before they left, a little too happily for Stiles' liking. He couldn't help it, he could finally go home after sitting in this stupid jeep for what felt like forever. The beta lowered himself back into the car and into the passenger seat, smiling to himself and waiting for Stiles to get back in as well.

Stiles grumpily grabbed something off the hood of the jeep, folding it up and shoving it into his jacket pocket. He glanced at Liam in the front seat and seemed exhausted. Stiles briefly wondered why before checking the time. It was almost 1:30 in the morning. Why the hell had they talked so long? Why hadn't Liam told him earlier? These thoughts made Stiles all of the sudden feel guilty for keeping the younger boy out so late.

Stiles sighed and climbed in the driver's seat. Thankfully, his beloved jeep actually started, he wouldn't want to keep Liam out any later than he already had. He did feel bad, but he didn't want to give Liam the satisfaction of knowing that, so he kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing over to the boy, only to catch him dozing off, then bobbing his head back up to stay awake. Stiles chuckled a little.

"Hey, stay awake over there, we're almost to the house and if you think I'm gonna carry you to your room, you gotta be about 80 pounds lighter and about 10 years youngers."

Liam huffed out a small chuckle and tried to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. He groaned lightly and stared out the window. He closed his eyes and whined, "Why did you have to talk so long?"

"It was important pack business, buddy, I'm sorry, okay?"

"S'not okay," Liam grumbled softly. He could feel himself drifting into sleep with his head comfortably against the window. Watching the stars go by made him sleepy so he chose to close his eyes, which might have been a bad idea.

"You think you're real cute, don't you? Real fucking cute, right?"

Stiles' voice broke the silence that had built around them. He said it teasingly, but it seemed to catch Liam wildly off guard. The younger looked at him, signs of sleepyness gone from his surprised eyes. Stiles took a hand off the wheel to reach over and ruffle Liam's hair, shoving his head gently towards the window again, playfully.

"I think so too," Stiles finished, a small smirk settled on his lips without his permission.

 **  
** Liam smiled, small and halfhearted, leaning his head back down and letting his eyes fall closed. Before falling into unconsciousness, he thought, _maybe studying with Stiles isn't so bad after all._


End file.
